Reina Mayuzumi
:"These GUILT are my children... Let's see you try to rebel against their might!" :-Said during X-7 Aletheia Operation Reina Mayuzumi is the President of Acropolis Pharmaceutical, and secondary antagonist of Trauma Center: Under The Knife 2. Profile Under the Knife 2 Reina is first introduced into the story line in Chapter 3's first episode, Temptation. She's introduced as the President of Acropolis Pharmaceutical, with whom Caduceus USA has just signed a business agreement to partner up to develop new medicine. She later offers Derek a job at Acropolis, trying to bribe him with a Director's seat and astronomical salary. She has Derek perform an experiment involving rewriting the DNA of a virus to create a supposed vaccine. This is strongly suggested to have actually been GUILT research. In Chapter 3 Episode 3, For the Future, she has Derek perform an extremely complex operation requiring the Healing Touch, while recording his every move and brain wave activity. That data would later be used to create the artificial Healing Touch used by Adel Tulba and the other HOA doctors. She isn't seen next until Chapter 5 Episode 2, Retaliation, when Acropolis becomes the target of a GUILT related terrorist attack. At the end of the episode Dr. Tulba is revealed to be the other surgeon supplied by the HOA. This is where his healing touch is revealed for the first time. In the next episode, New Heroes, she reveals Dr. Tulba and the HOA had already been cooperating with the HOA recently, as part of the Ability Enhancement Program. In the next episode, Abduction, Derek and Angie come to Acropolis to meet with Reina. As she's pulling in from her lunch meeting, two agents from Delphi pull her chauffeur out of her car, got in, and drove off, abducting her. She's finally rescued in Chapter 5 Episode 6, The Carrier, where it's revealed she'd been infected by Delphi with the GUILT strain Pempti. In Chapter 7 Episode 5, Hall of Shadows, it's revealed that both she and Patrick Mercer have gone missing and are believed to be at the Palmwood Plant. In Chapter 7 Episode 7, Mother of Sins, it's revealed that she's been using a form of Aletheia to maintain her youthful appearance. She attempts to bargain with Dr. Stiles, proposing if she gets immunity from all of her actions, she'll furnish Caduceus with all of Acropolis's GUILT data. When Derek declines, she reveals if she's taken from the plant against her will, mist-form GUILT will be released into the atmosphere, killing everyone in the area with incompatible DNA. Afterwards, in a delusional attempt to find a way to bring his wife out of a coma, Mercer injects Reina with an activator serum, causing the dormant Aletheia to become malignant, aging her rapidly. She's operated on and saved by Derek and Angie so as not to allow the GUILT in the tanks to be released. It's revealed in the Epilogue that she and the other Acropolis and HOA executives who were involved with the creation of Neo-GUILT had been arrested and Criminal Trial Proceedings were underway. Like Heinrich von Raitenau in X1, X2 and X3 and Patrick Mercer in X4, X5 and X6, she is present to taunt the player during X7 as she is significant to the story of the Aletheia strain. Trivia *Mayuzumi is a Japanese name, so Reina may be of Japanese heritage. *Reina is the only character in the series to contract two strains of guilt and be operated on for both. *She was infected with one of the original seven GUILT strains, leaving her vulnerable to PGS in the future. Gallery Sprites Reina01.png Reina02.png Reina03.png Reina04.png Reina05.png CGs ReinaCG01.png ReinaCG02.png Category:Characters Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Category:Patients